


Cover | Behind Closed Curtains

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Last week, I've been asked by a friend to make a cover for her fic because she likes the previous one I made for her other fic. Back then, this hasn't been published, so I have this hesitations about it. Btw, the first fic of consultingbatch I made a cover of was a lovely read as well. Anyway, this one's special to her. I'm glad that she was able to finish it! Please support the author and leave comments and kudos! Thank you very much!See you on the next cover!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Cover | Behind Closed Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Behind closed curtains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729350) by [consultingbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/pseuds/consultingbatch). 



[](https://postimg.cc/GH8FtWHT)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I support the authors of the covers I create, I, in no way, support the issue of 'infidelity' of any character, which sadly occurred, later in this fic. I was not aware of it since I made this ahead of the fic as a special dedication for the author.
> 
> That brings here the reason why I DO NOT accept cover requests in advance. I'm not really that good, to be honest. So if you really want a cover, there are a lot of artists out there who can do them without thinking of the consequences for them mentally and emotionally. 
> 
> Thank you for the Hits, kudos and comments if there would be any! Stay safe! ✨


End file.
